PPGZ: My Guardian Angel
by Blackrose in the Moonlight
Summary: "This is stupid, why must we sign this contract?" "Because once you become a guardian angel you cannot regret it." Six strong kingdoms; Six different princes; One endless war. It's up to six girls to guide the princes to lead their kingdoms to find peace, will they fulfil their destiny? Or will they just make things worst? But there's a secret behind these princes that no one knows
1. Prologue

**Belle and Beast belongs to Mystical Raven, Blitz and Brianna belongs to Yuko Oshima, I don't own them nor the PPGZ. But I do own Blackrose (Kenero) and Kiva (Bloodfang). So ask them if you want to use their OC and ask me if you want to use my OC! But I know you won't want to use mine, just to inform you.**

**Prologue**

_**In a planet that's different from Earth, a world in another solar system. **_

_**On this planet lived six kingdoms that hate each other to the core.**_

"Attack!"

War cries unleased as the two kingdom's army charged at each other.

_**Battles and wars are fought over and over.**_

Two young fighters charged at each other, each pulled out their swords and swung it at their opponent.

_**Many lives are lost but the hater between the kingdoms keeps growing by every passing battle.**_

"I will not lose!" the young redheaded fighter yelled as he blocked his opponent's sword with his own.

"Bring it on!" the raven-haired boy growled as he pulled back his sword for another strike.

_**For centuries these six kingdoms fought.**_

The two carried on their fight like this; swinging their sword at each other, dodging and blocking. Like there's no end with the fight.

_**More hater is born as the children watched their beloved family die. More people seek for revenge every time the peoples see their enemy kingdoms.**_

"Prince Brick, above you!" one of the knights yelled.

_**Will this war ever end?**_

Both the raven-haired and redheaded boy looked up and leaped out of the way as arrows struck the ground where they should've been seconds ago.

The redheaded boy – prince – known as Brick ducked behind a huge rock, out of the reach of preying arrows.

"Butch-sama!" one of the raven-haired boy's fastest fighter ran over and blocked the arrows with a shield as they were about to hit the boy – prince – named Butch.

Once the arrows stopped Butch stepped out from behind his fighter and looked up into the sky. Brick also jumped out onto the rock his was hiding.

The two princes narrowed their eyes as unwelcome newcomers came. Flying boats and ship loomed in the sky, firing arrows at the two kingdoms' army.

They watched through narrowed eyes as a figure appeared on the big flying ship's bow.

The figure leaped off the skip towards them with great speed.

The fighter who shielded Butch earlier quickly rushed to Butch's side, ready to defend her prince if need.

Brick's knight also ran up to him and took position in front him below the rock.

A gust of wind blew up as the newcomer landed in front of the two princes.

"Prince Brick, Prince Butch, we meet again," the newcomer said.

Butch growled and clutched his sword tighter in his hand.

Brick glared at the newcomer with his blood red eyes and said coolly, "Prince Kiva…"

The newcomer named Kiva narrowed his dark gray – almost black – eyes at them.

"That was an unpleasant surprise attack," Brick stated.

Kiva pulled back his lips into a smirk and chuckled. "Surprise."

"Enough!" Butch snarled and held his sword up, his forest green eyes glittered with annoyance. "I'll take out both of your kingdoms at the same time then!"

Kiva sneered at the raven-haired prince. "Try! I've brought enough people to take over two kingdoms, what about you?"

Both Brick and Butch hissed with anger, they only brought enough soldiers to fight one kingdom.

"Butch-sama what must we do now?" asked the female fighter next to Butch.

"I don't know…..we certainly cannot take out two kingdoms – exceptionally if one is forced to fight two kingdoms. We're badly outnumbered," Butch murmured to the fighter.

"Must we retreat?" the female fighter asked.

Butch turned his glare to his fighter. "We…don't…run…away!" he hissed.

"But Prince, we'll all die if we don't retreat!" the female fighter begged.

Butch shut his eyes tightly.

"Prince!" the female fighter pleaded.

Butch opened his eyes and glared at the two enemy princes standing before him. Swallowing back his pride and thinking the best for his people first he yelled, "Retreat!"

Under the one word command his army broke away from their opponent and retreated towards their kingdom – the Kingdom of Wood.

"This is not the end!" Butch snarled at the two princes before retreated back to his army with the female fighter.

Kiva smirked and turned to Brick. "Well Price Brick, what about you?"

Brick growled and gave him a deadly glare. "You little rat! Is that all you can do? Hiding in the shadows, only attacking when we're weakened?!"

Kiva sneered. "I aim for succeed, I'll do anything to claim my goal!"

Anger flared in Brick. He looked over at his men as they fought with all their might even though they're outnumbered and also attack from above.

"Just you wait, Prince of Wind!" Brick hissed at Kiva. "I'll take you down before you know it!"

Kiva laughed mockingly. "Then I'll wait for it, if it is even possible in future, Prince of Fire!"

Brick turned and yelled into the battle. "Retreat!"

Not for long, the place is only left with one kingdom's army. Victory cries echoed through the field as Kiva looked down at his people.

"Victory is ours!" he roared and his men cheered louder. "This land will from now claim as part of our kingdom, Kingdom of Wind!"

"Wind! Wind! Wind! Wind!" the army boomed as they raised their flag high in the air.

Kiva smirked, satisfied with their easy victory. "Very soon the other five kingdoms will fall and Wind shall rage through this world," he murmured to himself.

**By a lake in the Kingdom of Water:**

A boy dived into the crystal clear lake with a splash.

After a few seconds the boy resurfaced on the water. He swam around the lake calmly for a while before he just lay floating on his back as the small waves of water splashed gentle against his skin.

After a while of staring up into the sky he finally swam back to shore. He stepped onto the bank and shook his head slightly, his beautiful blonde hair waved in the air as his deep ocean blue eyes stared out into the small forest surrounding the lake.

He picked up his towel and stared to dry off his wet hair, he closed his eyes as he listened to the birds singing in the trees.

"Prince! Prince Boomer!" a voice called.

The blonde boy opened his eyes then looked up and hanged his towel over his shoulders. "What is it?" the boy named Boomer asked as a man ran up to him.

The man skidded to a halt in front of the 'prince'; he panted as he tried to speak.

"Take a few deep breaths and calm down," Boomer said.

The man did as he said and took a few deep breaths before blurting out, "Another battle was fought on the main land."

Boomer frowned. "Which Kingdom?" he asked.

"The Fire and Wood," the man replied, "But seems like the Wind had ambushed the two kingdoms and claimed the small land between the Fire and Wood's Kingdoms as theirs."

Boomer crossed his arms and looked thoughtful for a moment. "But why would the Wind want that land? It's between the Kingdom of Fire and Wood….."

The man looked a little bit troubled. "I've heard that, that part of land contains a lot of minerals."

Boomer snorted. "Well, that's off my concern then. What happens to other kingdoms is none of my business."

The man lowered his head. "But more minerals mean that their power will grow," he said softly.

Boomer's eyes widened but narrowed after a few seconds. "If their powers grow then ours will too! We're surrounded by water and protected by it so what are you worried about?!"

The man bowed deeply. "My greatest apology!" he said quickly.

Boomer sighed, closed his eyes and rubbed his face with his hand. "Just….just leave me please."

"Yes your majesty," the man said and with a dip of his head, he quickly left the prince alone.

Boomer sighed again and looked up at the sky. "Another battle…..another kingdom won…..when will this ever end?"

**On a training field in the Kingdom of Earth:**

A man yelled and charged at a young white-haired boy with white-gray eyes, a training sword in his hands.

The boy readied for the attack as he held his own sword by his side.

The man thrashed out his sword at the boy.

The boy swung up his sword swiftly and knocked the man to the floor, the man's sword rolled away on the ground.

The man grunted and sat up while rubbing his head. He looked up and flinched when he saw a sword-tip pointing at him.

The young boy smirked down at the man.

The man bowed his head. "I lost again….Prince Blitz."

Blitz pulled back his training sword and tapped it on his shoulder. "Yep, then I guess I'll call it a day since there's no one else I can train with," he said and looked around at all the men who lost to him in fight training.

Blitz reached out his hand and the man gratefully took it, Blitz pulled him to his foot easily.

"I'll train harder!" the man promised.

Blitz laughed. "Of course! Train hard and soon we'll be powerful enough to take over the otherfour kingdoms on the main land, and then we'll swallow up the Kingdom of Water's island."

The man grinned and nodded with agreement. "But I still have a lot to learn."

Blitz patted the man's shoulder. "No need to rush, we have lots of time."

"I'm not so sure about that."

Blitz and the man turned and saw a lady standing there, the lady is not young but not that old too.

Blitz sighed. "Why's that Floria?"

The woman had her usual stern look **(Looks like Himeko's servants' expression)**. "Time is not something to waste."

Blitz rolled his eyes. "That's why I'm asking: 'why's that'?"

Floria cleared her throat. "Time is precious. Time can be gone with a blink of an eye. Time goes without coming back, they will never slow down. Time is something we should use wisely and–"

Both the man and Blitz groaned as the woman named Floria started with another of her long speech.

"Floria! Get to the point please!" Blitz cut in.

The woman fixed a hard stare on Blitz then finally getting to the important facts. "On the border between the Kingdom of Wood and Fire, a battle broke out this morning."

Blitz blinked with surprise at the sudden news but quickly replaced by a grin. "Let me take a wild guess," he said, "The Kingdom of Wood won."

Floria shook her head.

Blitz frowned. "So the Fire won. I thought the Prince of Wood is so prideful that he never backs down."

Floria shook her head again. "I'm afraid the Fire didn't win either."

Blitz crossed his arms. "How come?"

"Because the Wind did," Floria said simply.

Blitz's frown deepened. "How can the Wind win in a fight that's fought between the Wood and Fire?"

The man training with Blitz earlier spoke up. "Did one of the Wood or Fire kingdom fought for the Wind?"

Blitz looked at him. "Are you dumb? The kingdoms hate each other so why would they team up?"

The man frowned with confusion.

Floria rolled her eyes. "There's a word called 'ambush' if the two of you haven't noticed."

The two males blinked then let out an 'ohhhhhhh'.

Floria shook her head. "If men don't start growing brains here, Kingdom of Earth is in serious trouble."

"Huhhhhhh?!" Blitz shot Floria glare. "What do you mean by that?!"

Floria just stared at him calmly. In the whole kingdom only Floria, the King and Queen doesn't flinch at Blitz's glare – since Floria is the head of servants and also helped rise Blitz.

"I've delivered the news, I shall be heading back," Floria said, turned and started walking away.

She stopped and looked over her should. "And Prince Blitz…"

Blitz was still glaring at her.

"….don't forget to learn your alphabets." With that she walked off, ignoring the furious yells and insults that came from the flaring Blitz.

When Floria was out of sight, it took Blitz some time to stop yelling. He breathed hard but then let out a sigh. The corner of his lips slowly curled up into a smile, because few seconds ago, when Floria was turning away, he swear he saw a grin on her lips.

**Somewhere in the Kingdom of Ice:**

A puppy barked and scratched at a room's door that's located in the highest floor of the palace.

On the inside of the room a boy sat up on his bed and looked towards his door, his silver hair slightly messy and his light purple eyes were half closed with sleepiness.

Another bark could be heard on the other side of the door.

The boy shook off the sleepiness and rushed to the door. He opened it as the puppy that was scratching his door leaped onto him. He smiled and closed the door with the puppy in one hand.

He walked over to his bed and sat down with the puppy in his lap, the boy patted the puppy's head and it wagged its tail with a 'woof'.

The silver-haired boy smiled and looked out his open window to see yet another snow storm had started while he was taking a quick nap.

He was so lost in staring at the storm to hear the knock on his door.

The door opened as a man came in. He kneeled down and bowed but noticed that the boy didn't know he was there.

"Prince Beast," the man said.

The boy leaped up and spun around, the puppy jumped off his lap just in time. The boy's eyes were wide but then he blushed instantly as he quickly straightens his clothes.

The man smiled and bowed again.

"P-please stand up…..I don't like it if someone does that," the prince named Beast said quickly.

The man stood up, his hands held behind his back as he stood straight. "His Majesty wishes you to attend a meeting."

Beast frowned briefly that's hardly noticeable. "Another meeting?"

The man nodded. "Yes, His Majesty wishes to discuss about the battle that was fought today."

Beast sighed softly. "Another battle," he murmured to himself.

"Uncomfortably yes, another battle," the man said.

"Can I…not attend this time?" Beast asked quietly and blushed.

The man frowned. "His Majesty is afraid that we'll be attacked next."

"But we're neither next to the Wood nor Fire," Beast pointed out.

The man shook his head. "We still have to be on our guards."

Beast turned his back on the man with a sad frown.

"Prince, it's for the best for our people," the man pressed.

"I know…" Beast shut his eyes and whispered, "But I really don't want to talk about it now…."

"Prince Beast, His Majesty wishes you to be there but I think you really should attend, you're the next king after all. A thousand apologizes if I'm being rude," the man said is a stern voice.

Beast opened his eyes and walked over to his open window.

Beast rested both hands on either side of the window frame and stepped one foot onto the windowsill. The puppy started barking.

The man took a few steps forward, his eyes wide with shock. "Your Majesty, what are you doing?!"

Beast looked back and smiled while blushing. "I apologize; I really need some time alone, all this battle is a bit too much. Sorry." with that he jumped out of the window.

The man rushed to the window, leaned out and looked down but the silver-haired prince has already disappeared into the raging snow storm.

"Tsk," the man clicked his tongue before turning and rushed out of the door to find the Prince of Ice.

**Special thanks to ****Mystical Raven**** for allowing me to use Belle and Beast. And ****Yuko Oshima ****for letting me use Brianna and Blitz.**

**Haha sorry I'm starting yet another new story after I **_**just**_** started with Two Masked Life. ~~~(^-^)  
I sometimes get stuck with my other stories that's why I have so many at the same time: so that I can do other ones if I'm stuck with one.**

**I'll update all of my other stories too (When I get Wifi, I'm at a friend's house now that's why I can post this). I was stuck with Secret Around the Corner because of **_**one word**_** but Mystical Raven came to my rescue, I'm pretty stupid you see, still a lot of English words I must learn. And just a little bit more info, Living Ghost isn't just about Butch discovering Kaoru is a ghost, there's something more on its way. **

**Oh and if you never read my other stories, please also support my 'PPGZ: Enter the World of Beast Spirits'**

**My other stories: **

'**PPGZ: Enter the World of Beast Spirits'**

'**PPGZ: Secret Around the Corner'**

'**PPGZ: The Living Ghost'**

'**PPGZ: Two Masked Life'**

**~ Blackrose in the Moonlight**


	2. Characters

**Brick**

**Age**: 16

**Gender**: male

**Personality**: he's a calm boy until his guardian angel came, hotheaded

**Symbol**: red triangle

**Signature Colour:** red

**Weapon: **two disks, also uses swords

**Appearance**: Brick has orange spiky hair and always wearing a red cap, he has dark ruby eyes

Prince of Kingdom of Fire

He gets annoyed by his guardian angel a lot but doesn't dislike her company

* * *

**Bloodfang **

**Nickname**: Kiva (Bloodfang hates his real name so the others usually use his nickname)

**Age**: 16

**Gender**: male

**Personality**: he is short-tempered but most of the time hides his anger, but sometimes still lets his anger get the better of him, he's also very easy stirred, but most of the time he's calm, wild

**Symbol**: silver-black lightning bolt

**Signature Colour:** black

**Weapon: **sliver iron-claws, also uses swords

**Appearance**: Bloodfang has long spiky, shaggy white hair that reaches his shoulders and dark gray – almost black – eyes. Has sharp pointed tooth by the two corners of his lips, like a vampire's.

Prince of Kingdom of Wind

Kiva is a wild boy and usually does risky things

He has a bad habit of not knocking before going into someone's room

* * *

**Butch **

**Age**: 16

**Gender**: male

**Personality**: a playboy, pervert, angered easily, loves to mock people

**Symbol**: dark green diamond

**Signature Colour:** dark green

**Appearance**: Butch has raven hair tied into a high ponytail and some covering his right eye, he has dark forest green eyes

Prince of Kingdom of Wood

Butch is a very prideful person and is a playboy at the same time

* * *

**Beast**

**Nickname: **Pumpkin (used by Belle)

**Age: **16

**Gender: **male

**Personality: **very shy, respectful, dislikes violence (war and battle)

**Symbol: **a wolf

**Signature Colour: **purple

**Appearance: **he has long sliver spiky hair, light purple eyes looks like a girl. Wears a choker necklace with an X on it

Prince of Kingdom of Ice

Beast can turn into a wolf and can grow fangs.

Beast blushes a lot and is always hungry.

* * *

**Blitz**

**Age:** 16

**Gender: **male

**Personality: **perverted towards the girl he likes, sometimes clueless, always relaxed

**Symbol: **a white dragon

**Signature Colour: **white

**Weapon: **a big sword

**Appearance:** he has shaggy white hair and has gray eyes, he's also muscular

Prince of Kingdom of Earth

Blitz is a good fighter using swords

He is sometimes clueless but is most of the time relaxed even though surrounded by enemies

* * *

**Boomer**

**Age**: 16

**Gender**: male

**Personality**: Warm-hearted, caring, sometimes childish

**Symbol**: blue cross

**Signature Colour:** dark blue

**Weapon: **a brown baseball bat, also uses a sword

**Appearance**: Boomer has blond spiky hair that is neatly parted to two sides, dark ocean-blue eyes.

Prince of Kingdom of Water

Boomer cares for his kingdom a lot and always put his people first

His kingdom is the only one separated from the others on the Main Land, his kingdom is on an island

* * *

_**Guardian Angels:**_

* * *

**Blossom**

Her name was Momoko when she was still a human.

**Nickname**: Blossy (used mostly by Belle), Pinky

**Age**: 15

**Gender**: female

**Personality**: hyper, loves sugary things and is very boy crazy, very girly

**Signature Colour**: pink

**Symbol**: red heart

**Weapon**: pink yoyo

**Appearance**: Momoko have long orange hair that ends just above her legs and was tied up in a high ponytail with a big red bow and she also have fringe, her eyes was the colour of cherry pink. Usually has heart eyes when she sees cute boys

**Wing's Colour: **pale pink. Turns red when she's serious (or angered)

**Guardian pet: **

Momo- A playful black-and-brown female Yorkie pup with light brown eyes

Chimu- a fox cub with reddish fur and orange eyes

* * *

**Blackrose**

Her name was Kenero when she was still human.

**Nickname**: BK, Coldheart, Rosie (used mostly by Belle)

**Age**: 15

**Gender**: female

**Personality**: cold-hearted, fearless, emotionless most of the time, loves nature, tomboy (Hates skirts and dresses)

**Symbol**: a dark-purple crescent moon (you know, those 'C' shaped moon)

**Signature** **Colour**: black

**Weapon**: a big black boomerang (the height of a human [her height])

**Appearance**: a tomboy that has long white hair – that's in a low ponytail – that is somehow outlined dark purple that goes up to the back of her knee (the tips are all spiky), she also have fringe but is sort of a spiky fringe. She has light grey eyes and only unties her hair _**sometimes, **_or else most of the time it's tied into her low ponytail. Always has an emotionless look.

**Wing's Colour: **Gray. Turns black when she's angry

**Guardian pets: **

Blackmoon- A black she-cat from head to tail with bright green eyes and a long tail

Bluemoon- A small blue-gray she-cat with bright blue eyes and long whiskers

ForestShadow- A big dark gray tomcat with dark green-blue eyes, very long claws

Mizumaru- A female white Labrador with gray eyes

Kimaru- A female ferret with black paws and fuzzy brown-black fur, dark brown eyes

* * *

**Buttercup**

Her name was Kaoru when she was still human.

**Nickname**: BC, Cupie (used by Belle), a lot more nicknames from Butch

**Age**: 15

**Gender**: female

**Personality**: short-tempered, loves sport, stubborn, tomboy (hates skirts and dresses)

**Signature Colour:** lime green

**Symbol**: yellow star

**Weapon**: big yellow hammer

**Appearance:** a tomboy who have short spiky raven hair and fringe with beautiful emerald eyes (she has the nicest eyes) usually has a scowl or glare.

**Wing's Colour: **Very pale light green. Turns dark green then she's angry

**Guardian pet:**

Fang- a baby Star Sphinx griffon with a face of a cat, big green eyes, white paws and chest with tan coloured fur (Fang is the only guardian pet who doesn't talk)

* * *

**Brianna**

Her name was Yuko when she was still human.

**Nickname: **Bree Bree (used mostly by Belle), Princess (what Blitz usually calls her)

**Age: **15

**Gender: **female

**Personality: **very short-tempered, stubborn, sometimes can be girly too, tomboy attitude but still wears dresses and skirts

**Signature Colour: **white

**Symbol: **music note

**Weapon: **microphone headset

**Appearance: **she has white hair that reaches her mid-back with a head band. Her eyes are white and she lets her hair loose. She usually looks mad.

**Wing's Colour: **White. Glows brightly when she's angry

**Guardian pet:**

Frost- a male white snow finch (a kind of bird) with milky blue eyes, black beak and feet

Snowflake- a small female white mouse with pink nose and pink eyes

* * *

**Belle**

When she was still a human her name is still Belle.

**Nickname: **doesn't really have one

**Age: **15

**Gender: **female

**Personality: **loves to cook, very hyperactive and crazy **(the best word I can use)**

**Signature Colour: **purple

**Symbol: **a teddy bear

**Weapon: **a pumpkin and teddy bear scythe

**Appearance: **she has dark brown hair that covers her right eye that has burnt scar over it. She has bright lavender eyes and is always smiling. She also wears a choker necklace with a bell on it.

**Wing's Colour: **very light purple. Turns dark purple when she's serious (or angered)

**Guardian pet:**

Belle doesn't have guardian pets but she does have two _living_ dolls with her all the time as guardian partners.

Mina- a teddy bear with claws coming out of her paws, and a creepy grin

Pumpkin Head Jack (Jackie)- a doll with a big Jack O Lantern face, a sack bag as a body and green vines as feet and hands

* * *

**Bubbles**

Her name was Miyako when she was still human.

**Nickname**: Bubbly (used mostly by Belle)

**Age**: 15

**Gender**: female

**Personality**: care for people exceptionally her friends, gentle, kind, girly

**Signature Colour**: light blue

**Symbol**: light blue circle

**Weapon**: long white bubble wand

**Appearance:** blond hair tied into two curled ponytails that goes up to her elbows, she have light sky-blue eyes.

**Wing's Colour: **Very light blue. Turns dark blue when she's serious (or angered)

**Guardian pet:**

Sky- a blue jay with bright yellow eyes, black beak and feet

Bullet- a male orange squirrel with dark orange eyes

Berry- a white bunny with light red eyes

* * *

**Angel**

**Age: **15 and a half

**Gender: **female

**Personality: **kind but sometimes gets irritated quickly, girly, sometimes mature and sometimes childish

**Signature Colour: **yellow

**Appearance: **she has mid-length pinkish-purple hair tied into two plats that hangs in front of her shoulders and has hazel eyes.

**Wing's Colour: **pale yellow. Turns bright yellow when she's serious or angered

**Guardian pet:**

Spots- a guinea pig with golden spot-like patches

**Facts:**

Angel is the one who guided the girls' spirits to the spirit world.

* * *

**Head Master**

**Age: **unknown

**Gender: **male

**Personality: …**mysterious…

The Head Master of School of Peace, a school that all kingdoms' the children goes.

He knows every single detail of every kid in his school. Pays special attention to the princes for some reasons

* * *

**Floria**

Blitz's head maid and also helped rise Blitz

A very strict woman who always has a stern look

Not young but not too old at the same time

* * *

_**Information**_

**Landscape: **there's a Main Land where the Kingdom of Fire, Wood, Wind, Earth and Ice lives. The Kingdom of Water is on an island a little away from the Main Land. The weather is all different in each kingdom: Kingdom of Fire is hot and dry. Kingdom of Wood is surrounded by forest and jungles. Kingdom of Ice snows a lot. Kingdom of Earth has a lot of mountains. Kingdom of Wind _always_ has wind blowing and sometimes tornados come out every now and then. Kingdom of Water rains a lot.

Here's the order of the kingdoms on the land: Fire next to the Wood, Earth next to the Wood, Ice next to the Earth, Wind next to the Ice, and the Wind next the Fire. Their kingdoms form like a circle, and in the center of the Main Land is the School of Peace. The Kingdom of Water is a little away from the Kingdom of Wind.

**School of Peace: **a school where all of the children between the ages of seven to seventeen go. Yes, all the kingdoms' children even though they're all enemies. Fights are forbidden in the school grounds. The school is fenced with thick metal tall gates. (Idea comes from the book named: The School for Good and Evil, where both evil and good students sometimes study together) Each child has a badge that says which kingdom they're from:

Badge symbol for the Fire: 火  
Badge symbol for the Wind: 風  
Badge symbol for the Wood: 木  
Badge symbol for the Ice: 冰  
Badge symbol for the Earth: 土  
Badge symbol for the Water: 水


	3. Chapter 1: Before

**Chapter 1: Before**

**Normal POV:**

A girl skipped down the sidewalk, her pink mini skirt and her long orange hair swished in the air as if they were dancing. She held a big bag full of sweets.

She skipped into a small shop at the end of the street. "Hello Sakurako-san! Can I get my usual takeaway?"

The young lady behind the counter looked up and smiled. "Hi Momoko, the usual one right?" she asked making sure.

Momoko nodded.

Sakurako started collecting the ordered snacks into a big paper bag.

Momoko waited patiently for her takeaway, but couldn't hide her happy joyful smile. Her heart pounded excitedly, she can't wait to take crunchy bites from all the snacks she bought.

Momoko licked her lips as she imagined the look on her little sister's face when she eats all those yummy strawberry chocolate pudding in front of her, her favourite.

Those thoughts made Momoko's smile – grin – widen.

Sakurako handed over the big bag full of her delicious snacks to Momoko, as far Momoko knows: Sakurako's desserts are the second top snacks. The best snacks are made by her cousin Belle.

Too bad Sakurako's shop cannot post worldwide for everyone to know about these great treats in Japan.

Momoko paid for her things and skipped away, she stopped by the door, turned around and waved. "Bye Sakurako-san! I'll come again tomorrow!" she called.

"Bye Momoko!" Sakurako waved back as Momoko disappeared out the door.

Momoko skidded to a halt and thought for a moment. "Wait a second…if I go home with so many sweets, mom of course will tell me to share it with Kuriko," Momoko murmured to herself; this time she have bought more than what she usually did. "Never mind, I'll go to the park first and eat some of them," Momoko said and ran to the park.

She sat down on the bench and unwrapped one of the milky chocolate bar, she opened her mouth and was about to take a bite but a loud scream made her stop.

Momoko turned and her eyes widened.

Just on the street outside the park, a few blocks away, she could see flames of dancing fire lighting a five story building.

She dropped her chocolate and rushed out the park, abandoning her huge bag of snacks.

She joined the small crowd on the sidewalk opposite from the building. Firefighters have brought their trucks and were trying their best to put out the fire which seem to grow every passing minute.

Right that moment, Momoko noticed movements in the top floor.

Momoko's eyes widened when she saw the slight tip of a boy's head peering out the window.

She looked around but no one seems to notice the boy as they murmured to each other.

Momoko ran across the road and to one of the firefighters. "Sir!" she tugged his sleeve.

But the man just pushed her away. "Sorry I'm busy," he said, not even glancing at her as he rushes off. Momoko tried to tell a few other men of the firefighters but they just ignored her like the first one. Anger and panic raised in her when she saw the fire have turned bigger, not smaller.

'_Fine, if they don't want to help the child, I will!' _

Without really thinking carefully, Momoko ran to the back of the building where the emergency exit is. She entered the building and the smokes immediately stun her eyes, but she kept running up the stairs till she's on the fifth floor.

She rushed to the first door and turned the door knob. Locked.

Momoko looked around with wide eyes, panicking. Then her eyes landed on the axe in the glass box that's placed there for emergency.

She ran to the box and hit the red button and the small glass door came loose. She grabbed the axe and ran back to the door. She started chopping the wood, after a few hard swings of chopping she had made a slit crack in the thick wooden door.

Momoko peered through the crack and saw the room was empty. Her heart raced with fear as the smoke grew stronger making her cough and tears streamed down her face as the black smoke stun her eyes.

She ran to the next room and did the same, cutting a slit in the door and checking if the boy is in the room, no one. She let out a small cry of frustration and started yelling, "Boy! Can you hear me?! Reply please!" She tried to stay calm and listen for a reply over the burning sound of fire nearing.

"Help!"

Momoko's eyes widened as she ran to the door the voice can from. "Hey! Are you in there!" she banged a few times on the door.

"Yes, I'm in here, please help!" a frightened voice called.

Momoko started chopping with all the strength she has but quickly turned her aim at the door knob, thinking that way it'll be quicker. She could feel the heat around her rising quickly as more smoke filled the hall, choking her.

Finally the handle broke off as the door swung open. A boy stood there about the age of six or seven. Momoko immediately grabbed his hand and ran towards the stairs. She skidded to a halt and froze on top of the stairs.

"No….." she whispered when she saw fire flaring on the stairs right below them. Momoko jotted out of her shock when the boy's grip tighten on her hand. She spun around and ran back to the room. She rushed to the window and opened it. "Help!" she screamed and waved. "Up here!"

Hope flared in her when she saw the people have spotted her and firefighters started to lift up the electrical ladder behind one of the trucks, one of the firefighters on the end.

"Onee-chan look!" the boy suddenly cried and pointed upwards. Momoko looked up and gasped. The roof was about to collapse, but the ladder was still lifting, there's not enough time!

'_We'll both die!' _she thought but anger suddenly boiled in her. She looked out the window, she cannot jump or else she'll still die. The ladder is almost here but when Momoko glanced up she could already see the ceiling falling.

'_ONE OF US HAS TO SURVIVE!' _

She suddenly grabbed the boy and flung him out the window and the firefighter caught him, the ladder was still many meters away. Momoko leaped back as the ceiling crashed down by the window where she had stood a few seconds ago.

Through the flames she saw the firefighter and the boy staring at her with wide eyes, unable to reach her anymore. Momoko forced a smile for them as the fire burned bigger. She looked around and all she could see was fire, fire everywhere.

She bit her bottom lip when it trampled as more tears ran down her face. She closed her as she felt the heat rising even more.

'_At least the boy is saved.' _She thought.

She threw back her head and screamed as she felt the fire burning against her skin. The heat and pain was unbearable, she had never felt so much pain.

She swung her hands around but it was no use. Her long scream rang with pain as she was burned slowly to the ground.

…**.**

A brown haired girl suddenly jotted with unknown fright. Her hand has stopped stirring the wooden spoon in the pot as she froze.

She blinked; her lavender eyes slowly lowered and stared at the fire that is boiling the pot. She doesn't know why she's staring at it but there was a sound of terrible scream echoing in her head for unknown reason.

"Cousin Momo…..ko," she whispered. She had never used her cousin's full name and usually only calls her Momo, but for another unknown reason she don't know why she suddenly whispered her name.

The fire flickered as she stared at it, still frozen in her position.

"Belle?"

The girl snapped out of her trace and looked at the lady standing next to her. She immediately smiled. "Lucy! More orders?!" she asked cheerfully.

Lucy shook her head. "You just suddenly spaced out, are you ok?"

Belle quickly started stirring her wooden spoon again. "Belle fine! Thinking about a new idea for spicy moshi soup!"

Lucy smiled. "You're always thinking of new recipes."

"The more food here the more people will come to our restaurant!" Belle sang and spun in circles towards the window. She stopped spinning and looked out from the 67th floor's restaurant kitchen of the building at the city.

Then her eyes landed on smokes that are trailed in the air from a building far away. Somehow her chest tightened with an unknown emotion.

"Lucy! Lucy look!" Belle pointed out the window.

Lucy came up and stood beside her, she frowned and murmured, "The building is on fire, let's hope no one is injured." Belle nodded with agreement, today she couldn't feel her normal energy to be her usual self.

"Belle your pot!" one of the other cook called.

Belle rushed over to the stove and quickly poured the soup into three bowls. She picked up the tray and trotted out the kitchen door.

"Who ordered moshi soup!" she called out with her bright smile.

The costumers all looked at her and smiled. One man at a table waved, two other ladies sat opposite him. "Over here Belle!"

Belle skipped to the table and set down the soups neatly and quickly without spilling a single drop of the precious mixture.

"Belle!"

Belle turned and saw the waitress frowning at her. "I told you countless times, I'll bring the order. You cannot just come out and call out 'Who ordered this!' That's not how we're supposed to do things here," the waitress scowled.

Belle pouted with a cute irritated expression written on her face.

The man who ordered the moshi soup laughed. "Belle is doing nothing wrong, her cheerful attitude really lightens up things here so don't get mad at her, she's still young," he said to the waitress.

The waitress sighed. "I know but….she's still a cook after all."

"Belle!" another customer called.

Belle rushed off as the waitress sighed again. "And she's off to take orders now even though she's the one supposed to cook," he murmured then bowed to the man. "Call me if you need anything," he said and walked off.

After taking the order Belle danced back into the kitchen and set off to make the food.

**...In the 35****th**** floor of the building…**

"Give the money or else we'll explode this whole building!" the man with sunglasses yelled and kicked over a chair.

"We won't just give money to gangsters!" the manager shot back.

The man with sunglasses pulled out a switch-like remote from his pocket. "Are you sure? There's a bomb hidden in the air condition system of floor 45, if I click this button the whole place from floor 45 and up will fall apart, I'm sure there's a lot of guests and workers up there," he threatened, his thumb hovered above the button. The manager's eyes widened with panic as he gulped. "Okay, let's make a dale can we?" the manager said.

"Boss!" one of the gangsters ran up to his boss but he tripped over the carpet and crashed into his boss's back, causing him to press down the button.

"You fool!" the boss roared and punched the gangster who pushed him.

"Now what have you done!" the building's manager cried out as he waited to hear the sound of the building collapsing, but it never did. "Is this some kind of joke?" he asked and crossed his arms when there was no sign of a bomb going off.

"Boss! I was just about to tell you we bought the wrong bomb!" the gangster said.

"What?!" the gangster boss screeched. "Then what did you buy?!"

"Poison gas; and it's spreading right now!"

"Let's get out of here!" the boss yelled and fled with his gang, leaving the manager to rush to the intercom. "Attention ladies and gentlemen," the manager said as calmly as he could, "Attention, please leave the building immediately, floor 40 to floor 50 take the emergency stairs immediately! Poisonous gas is spreading throughout the building! Please no pushing and help each other!" the manager's voice echoed through the building.

…**back to floor 67's kitchen…**

**Belle's POV:**

"Poison gas! How could this happen!" Lucy cried.

I looked around at all the panicking cooks and waitresses. Then a thought came into my mind. I ran into the store room and pushed aside one of the big box, revealing a trapdoor. I opened the trapdoor and pulled out a dusty wooden box. I dragged the box outside and opened it.

"Here's some poison-proof mask!" I yelled and immediately started handing out the masks; I've never been so serious in my life.

After taking the masks the cooks and waitresses rushed to the elevator and started to pile in. The costumers rushed into the second elevator.

"Quick!" one of the cook yelled, half-standing through the elevator door and had already wore his mask. The second elevator has already gone down.

I pulled out the last mask and handed it to Lucy.

"But what about you?" she asked, glancing into the empty box.

I smiled and held a thumb up. "Belle fine, no worries!"

We rushed to the elevator but there's only space for one more people.

"Belle you go first, you don't have a mask!" Lucy said.

"No! Lucy go first! More masks in the store room!" I said and pushed Lucy into the elevator.

"No Belle–" Lucy started but I didn't give her time as I pressed the button and backed away as the door of the elevator closed.

I smiled. "You must live…"

I stood there for a long time, smiling at myself….because the truth is….there's no more poison-proof masks, I gave Lucy the last one.

I walked back into the empty kitchen and looked around; some of the stoves and ovens were still on.

I sniffed and smelled a foul scent. I turned and my eyes widened, I could see the poison gas already leaking through the elevator door.

I closed my eyes and thought for a moment, I gasped as an idea came into my head. I rushed to the freezer box and switched off the electricity.

I pulled open the door and quickly went in, shutting the door behind me; hoping the freezer box will keep out the poison gas since it's always sealed not allowing the coldness out. It was still freezing cold in the freezer box but I'll have to bear with it.

I hugged myself, trying to find some warmth. I sniffed again, I could still smell the poison. I looked down and gasped, the poison was slipping through the bottom of the door.

I backed away from the freezer door to the back of the freezer box, watching as more poison coming in.

I pressed my back to the wall and slide down so that I was sitting. I pulled off my backpack that I always keep with me and took out two dolls that I keep with me all the time.

I smiled. "Mina and Jackie," I said and giggled, hugging the two dolls close to me. "Together forever," I giggled and started humming a song.

Watch as the purple poisonous gas slowly coming into the freezer box, I shivered from the coldness.

"Let's see," I said, "New moshi soup must add hot spicy spice or what kind of spicy?"

"Oh I know!" I squealed and picked up Mina, holding her high in the cold air. "Don't add spicy but eat with bread! Hot-cross bun or salt and pepper bread?!"

I pouted and set down Mina next to me. "Mina must talk! Jakie too!" I huffed and poked Pumpkie Head Jack.

I looked up and pressed my back against the wall as the poison gas closed in on me. I smiled and looked up at the dim light from a small light bulb hanging from the ceiling.

I held Mina and Jakie's hand with each of my own. I started humming again. I took a deep breath and the poison gas immediately invaded my lungs.

I coughed but only to breath in more of the bitter gas. My chest tightened as I wheezed for air.

My vision blurred with the purple gas as my eyes watered.

I coughed violently and felt very dizzy. I couldn't breathe as I gasped with effort. My whole body trampled with both coldness and painfulness as my body slowly goes numb.

I giggled as I closed my eyes. "Cousin Momo will be so happy know about new recipe. Momo always happy to be first to taste Belle's food," I whispered, "Lucy will be so proud….Master Cook too."

I slightly opened my eyes as some tears came out. "Right Mina? Jakie?"

I took my last breath before everything went black.

**Miyako's POV:**

"Granny!" I ran up to my grandmother and wrapped a jacket around her. "You'll catch a cold!"

She smiled and patted my head. "Thank you Miyako-chan," she said then turned back to stare out at the sea once more.

The ship rocked as stars slowly came out in the night time sky.

"Are you ready to see your mother and father again?" Granny asked.

I nodded. "Of course, it has been a while now."

"It certainly has," my granny agreed, "They'll be overjoyed to see you."

I smiled as wind blew over us. "It's sad that I cannot spend the holiday with my friends, but I'm sure they'll be fine."

Granny nodded. "Let's go back inside, it's getting cold," she said and started walking back into the ship.

"Yes granny," I murmured and looked out at the sea again. I frowned when I got this uneasy feeling.

"Miyako-chan!" I heard my granny calling.

"Coming!" I called back, glancing one last time at the sea before hurrying back inside.

….

I jotted awake and sat up in the bed.

I turned and saw granny was still sleeping. I glanced out the window, it was still dark.

I got out of bed and grabbed my jacket before going outside.

I stood by the edge of the ship as I stared out at the sea again. Everything was still and quiet.

The uneasy feeling earlier came back and settled in my stomach.

"What's keeping you up so late miss?"

I turned and saw the Captain of the ship walking to me. "Good evening captain," I greeted, "I couldn't really sleep, probably because I'm going to see my parents for such a long time."

He smiled and adjusted his cap. "I'm sure they'll be happy to see you."

I giggled. "That's what my granny also said."

We stood there watching the sea for a while. My uneasy feeling started fading away but…..

"Captain!" a man rushed to us.

"Hush! A lot of people are sleeping!" he captain said.

"Captain, there's a problem! There's a large crack at the bottom of the ship!" the man panted.

"What how could that happen?!" the captain demanded.

"We don't know but at this rate the ship will sink!" the man cried.

"Is the crack really that bad?!" the captain asked. The man nodded.

Suddenly the ship shook, I have to grab the railing to stop myself from falling.

"Raise the alarm! Get everyone on the escaping boats!" the captain commanded. "Yes sir!" the man said and ran off.

The captain turned to me. "Go and get your grandmother to one of the boats!"

I nodded and ran back inside just as the alarm went off, red light flashed on the walls.

People rushed out from their rooms, looking around with panicking, confused eyes.

"What's happening?!" I heard a cry.

"Everyone calm down!" I shouted over the ringing alarm. "We have to get onto the escaping boats! The ship is about to sink but please down push!"

"Sink?! *screams* we're all going to die!" I heard another woman's cry.

"No!" I yelled, "Everyone, to the escaping boats now, no pushing please!" I guided them to the escaping boats as quickly as I can.

"My child is not here!"

I rushed to the lady. "Are you sure ma'am?"

"He must still be in our room!" she cried and was about to get out of the boat.

"What is your room number? I'll look for him!" I said. She looked at me with teary eyes. "Room 46."

I immediately ran back inside. I searched furiously for room 46 and after a while I finally found it. There was suddenly an earthquake-like shake and the ship was slowly tilting to one side.

I swung open the room door and found a boy crying on the bed. I ran to the boy and grabbed his hand. "Let's go!"

"No!" the boy pulled away. "Who are you and where are you taking me?!"

I kneeled down next to the boy and rested a hand on his head. "I'm Miyako, and I'm taking you to your mother now," I said in a gentle voice.

He relaxed and smiled, my smoothing tone calmed him down. He nodded and I raced out the door, pulling the boy along with me.

I made my way back outside where the small boats are waiting; most of them were already lowered into the water.

"Mommy!" the boy cried and ran to his mother when he spotted her.

"My child!" the lady scooped the boy into her arms and bowed at me with gratitude. "I thank you greatly."

I bowed back. "My granny said we must help each other always," I said and my eyes widened.

'_Granma must still be inside!' _I thought and started running back inside.

"Where are you going!?" I heard the lady yell. I stopped and turned.

"My granny is still inside!" I called back, "Go first! I'll take the next boat!"

I raced back into to our room. I rushed in and saw my granny sitting on her bed. She looked at me with confused, tired eyes. "Miyako-chan, what's with these entire rackets?" she rasped.

"Granny we have to go now," I said and pulled her to her feet.

"Go where?" she asked.

"Granny," I murmured already leading her out. "The ship is sinking."

"Sinking?"

I smiled sadly, her mind is foggy again. But it was a good thing she isn't freaking out.

We got out just in time as the ship tilted more, I almost slipped.

We quickly got onto a small boat and one of the sailors handed me a lifesaving jacket. "That's the last one," he said as our boat was lowered into the sea.

I thanked him and slipped the jacket onto granny, fastening it firmly. I watched as the last people on the ship getting into small boats before the whole ship sank.

Suddenly big waves started to rock our boats as the wind blew hardly making the rocking even worst.

Suddenly a huge wave splashed into our boat, I lost my grip-hold and was swept out from the boat.

"Miyako-chan!" I heard my granny's scream.

I gasped as I fought to keep my head above water. Some of the people tried to reach for me but the waves pushed them away every time they neared.

I coughed and gulped down mouthfuls of salty water that I didn't want to. My nostrils stun as I looked through narrowed eyes.

I wave of water pushed me under but I kicked out, resurfacing.

My whole body burned with exhaustion and numb with coldness. The boats were just swept further and further away from me.

Then my eyes locked with Granny's. I couldn't hear what she's saying over the roaring water but I could read her lips as she yelled out my name.

I coughed up a few mouthful of water and smiled at my granny. "It's OK, everything is fine," I whispered.

Another wave of black swarming water pushed me under but this time deeper.

I kicked but lost sense of direction which way is up or down. Bubbles escaped my mouth as I felt myself got pushed around in the dark water without mercy.

My lungs screamed for air but there's nothing I could do. Even in water, a few tears escaped my eyes into the sea.

The last bit of air left my lips as I slowly plunged into the darkness.

**I'm done, please review.**

**And don't kill me (especially Mystical Raven)!**


End file.
